FR-A--2 637 472 shows a brush of this type by means of which it is possible both to take up an appropriate quantity of product to apply it to the eyelashes and to comb and smooth the eyelashes.
Although brushes of this type are on the whole satisfactory, they do not allow for make-up effects which are truly different from those obtained with conventional brushes.